Campaign:Episode Fifty Three
Opening Crawl Favor! Leenik and Bacta have suffered a dianogan detour to their devious deed. However, their mission remains the same: steal the day-one profits from their rivals Sneak and Tubaik. Meanwhile, Tryst is enduring rocky relations with Rendezvous as family tensions continue to creep into their reunion. Listen! Plot Summary With the dianoga firmly handled, will Leenik and Bacta be able to sneak into BHIKKE before Sneak and Tubaik catch wise? On the Trophy Hunter, Rendezvous and Tryst bicker while Lyn stands awkwardly by. Tryst accuses her of not supporting the family, and Rendezvous agrees, saying that it’s not important to her and that it doesn’t seem to be to Tryst either. Tryst calls this argument a “classic Valentine tete-a-tete.” They receive a call from Tamlin who tells them the Mynock is going to be okay and asks about Rendezvous. Tryst initially dismisses her as a stranger who will remain a stranger but later asks her to say hello as “Aunt Rendezvous” (Tamlin calls her “uncle”). Neemo brings Tamlin ice cream, commenting that they finally got that free one. Tamlin calls Tryst “Legs” and signs off. Tryst doesn’t want to be put planetside because he could be murdered by Sneak and Tubaik. Rendezvous finally agrees to drop him off by the shuttle station so that he can get up to the space station quickly. Rendezvous drops Tryst and Lyn at the shuttle to the space station. In the parking lot, Tryst asks Lyn for some time alone to say goodbye to his sister. Lyn asks him not to get shot. Tryst asks Rendezvous for something to disguise himself in and she gives him a “mood shawl,” a multicoloured fur cloak that changes with temperature. Tryst makes a speech that perhaps family isn’t the most important thing to Rendezvous, but Tryst looked up to his sisters as a child, and he likes to think he learned a lot from her: You were allways ruthless, and you were always cruel, but that has saved my skin more times than I can count. I love you and even if you don’t think that you need us, there may come a day when you need a favor- give mom a call. Rendezvous tells him to get his comm fixed, and Tryst complains about her bossing him around. She tells him again firmly to get his comm fixed and also to get his head in order, make a plan, and follow through on their Thursday meeting with Sneak and Tubaik. Tryst softly agrees. He says he’s going to get her a fun present before their next meeting and they part. Tryst rejoins the uncomfortable Lyn and calls their fighting refreshing and that he missed he. He admits Rendezvous is his favorite sister. Back at BHIKKE, Leenik surfaces and tells Bacta that he defeated the dianoga by himself in a cool way. Bacta believes him and now has unfit confidence in Leenik’s abilities underwater. Bacta recaps the plan to pose as Sneak at BHIKKE and steal from Sneak and Tubaik’s booth. As Bacta climbs out of the water, a flashlight steadies on his position. An unnamed phindian guard questions Bacta, who pretends to be Sneak, while Leenik swims around behind the phindian. Leenik emerges from the water and stabs the phindian in the back; the guard and Bacta both scream. The phindian tries to reach backwards and grab Leenik. Leenik moves out of the way, bringing him into view of Bacta. Bacta realizes what happened and breaks the phindian’s neck, but not before the guard presses a red button on his comm. Bacta pushes the guard into the water, and Leenik drags the body downwards and ties it to roots underwater so it doesn’t float. The screaming attracted more guards. Bacta, still pretending to be Sneak, tells them something in the water got the phindian guard (and possibly Leenik, whom he calls “Dumpster”). Leenik surfaces and tells the guard he defeated the monster in a cool way. After a brief debate over who should see to Leenik for insurance reasons, Leenik shows the guards his stump and one passes out; the other lets them go. Bacta and Leenik enter the vendor’s area of BHIKKE and go to Sneak and Tubaik's booths. Bacta heads to the weapons booth while Leenik heads for the armor. Bacta pulls a blaster off the wall of the weapons booth and shoots the safe; the blast ricochets off. He takes out Sian's lightsaber and cuts into the safe, obtaining the credits. Leenik takes the digital pad off the safe to look at the mechanisms inside. He isn’t able to successfully open the safe, but finds a list of safe combinations when he bangs on the counter in frustration. Sneak loudly shows up to the vendor’s area and Leenik and Bacta run out, chased by guards. They lose the guards in the after-party of the opening ceremony. Bacta gives Leenik half the credits; Leenik gives him half the combinations; they separate. Bacta joins the party and shows people, including Crysanthemum, clone line dances. Leenik literally runs into Chartreuse, a rodian bounty hunter from his past. They speak very tensely; Chartreuse makes allusions to past events, implying that he hurts people and gets off scot-free. Leenik shows her his stump, but she dismisses it. She tells him “you are doing him a disservice by being here.” Leenik leaves the party, passing Agent Zero on the way out. He pulls up his collar to hide from Zero and exits the hall.